1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to query processing and more particularly to query generation for querying large data sets.
2. Description of the Related Art
The database forms part and parcel of modern computing system. The database generally is a collection of electronically stored data. Integral to the utility of a database is the query mechanism. The query mechanism includes logic enabled to accept a textual query to be applied against the database in order to return a result set. The most basic query mechanism provides for the processing of a boolean query against the database. More advanced database queries conform to a robust syntax of available search commands, for example the structured query language (SQL).
Advanced query languages like SQL provide the sophisticated end user with powerful tool to mine massive volumes of data and to relate data in the database to expand the view of data beyond that apparent to the human mind. However, the complexity of query languages like SQL, place routine database querying beyond the reach of the casual end user.
In the past, the inability of the casual user to access the power of the query mechanism was of little consequence as only the information technologist enjoyed direct access to the data of the underlying database. However, the self-service model of computing has become prevalent and the end user now expects direct access to the data underlying the enterprise application. Even still, the complexities of the query mechanism remains challenging for the casual end user and inhibits the ability of the end user to access the data directly without enlisting the assistance of a professional.